Other Cousin
by CanisMajorBlack
Summary: Sally Jackson hadn't heard from her cousins for a while. Actually forgotten about them, in fact. She never expected to see one on the news, or the trip to England.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"... and now for the news. A few days ago in England, another house was found almost completely destroyed. Furniture was flipped, everything was torn apart. Mrs. Petunia Dursley, the mother of the ransacked house, might have a few words to say on it." The newsman moved aside and the camera pointed at a woman with a long neck and a horsey appearance.

"That's another house," I commented to Mom, who was sitting beside me (TV was our mother-son time). England had been full of things like that, lately. Sometimes, people were said to have been found dead, but with not a single illness or wound. Perfectly healthy, except for the fact their hearts had stopped beating. The thought made me shiver. Annabeth had done some research, wondered if it had anything to do with our world, but she didn't find anything. We finally just chalked it up to being a new mortal method of serial killing. When I looked over to Mom, though, her expression scared me.

A look of pure shock and disbelief was on her face. "Mom? Are you okay? Mom!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her (gently, of course- I didn't want to hurt her).

"Pet-petunia? I... it can't be." Now I was thoroughly confused. Did Mom know the lady on the news? I hadn't seen her so anxious since... a really long time. Probably when Grover showed up in our little cabin when I was twelve. Deciding my answer would lie there, I turned my attention back to the screen, where Mom was still focused on.

"Yes, thankfully we were on vacation. I don't really know what was going on, or how they located our humble home- but I have an idea why they chose our house to invade." The woman, Petunia, had a snobbish look on her face. She was pretending to be sad that previously nice looking home was reduced to the havoc on screen, but anyone with eyes could tell that she enjoyed the attention. "My husband is a manager in a wealthy drill company, he supplies us with all the money we need and more. We are practical people, so we always keep our house nice and tidy- perhaps they were attracted by the garden. Our precious son, Dudley, is a champion boxer! Maybe they wanted to steal something of his? Thank goodness we brought his medals with us." I would've snorted if Mom wasn't so obviously distressed. She thought the people were thieves? And they wanted to steal her son's boxing medal? How stuck up could someone get? She went on droning about more of her household accomplishments, and Mom grabbed the remote suddenly and turned off the TV after the man, as usual, gave the phone number of the woman in case anyone was willing to donate. I personally wouldn't.

Mom wrote down the number and went to the next room, where the phone was. I decided not to follow her- she should have her privacy, though I would definitely ask when she calmed down a little more. I caught a few words from a seemingly heated and awkward conversation, still: "Sunday", "flight, and "cottage".

Mom came back into the room messaging her temples. She looked at me for a second as if contemplating whether I was worthy of a huge treat, and then declared, "We're going to England."

 **Short first chapter, I know. This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge too harshly, but constructive criticism is welcome. I'm aware that the news probably wouldn't show stuff that's happening in England or the person's phone number, but I need it for the sake of the plot, alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov.

I stared at Mom, not comprehending what she had just said. "Sorry? You have cousins that live in _England_? Normal ones? And you didn't tell me? And all of a sudden, one's on the news, and you decide to book tickets to another country on the night of my date with Annabeth? On a plane, no less."

She winced, "I'm sorry, Percy. I really didn't want to hide it from you, after all the drama with Poseidon I guess I just forgot them myself. We were never close, we only met a few times when we were younger."

My shoulders slumped and I sighed. You couldn't get mad at Sally Jackson, she was just too nice. "Wait... cousins. Plural. That snob on TV obviously was one. The other?"

She hesitated before replying, "I asked Petunia that, too. Don't call her that, by the way. But Lily... the other cousin is dead."

I raised my eyebrows. This family didn't seem so normal after finding out that one's house had been broken into and the other passed away. "I'm guessing it wasn't natural causes or anything?"

"Petunia didn't tell me. She and Lily were close as children, but after Lily started school they grew apart. Though, from the way she was talking, no, it's wasn't natural."

I groaned. "So now I'm connected to mortal murder mystery stories too?"

She just gave me a weak smile. "Hopefully not. This trip is... just to get in touch with them."

* * *

When I told Annabeth that our date needed to be canceled for a family vacation, she blew up. "What? Why? Who are they? Petunia Dursley? Wasn't she on TV?"

I answered all her questions as quickly as possible and waited for her thoughtfully give me all the answers that I had about this family- she always knew best, after all- to get more mad and, maybe, even demand to come with me. I almost wished she did. Then she would be able to keep me in line and prevent me from doing or saying anything stupid. Which I would really need.

Instead, she just sighed, glared, and said, "Well, I need to study anyway. Have fun. Make sure you don't get yourself killed. If Zeus blasts you out of the air, I will hunt him down." If she was anyone else, I would have told her she was being suicidal, but this was Annabeth, after all. She could outdo the bravest gods and would smack me if I said otherwise. So I just settled with a light assurance that I would try not to die. Then she started to help me pack- as if she _wanted_ me to leave- gave me a nice, long kiss that melted all my protests away, and left.

Paul drove us to the airport. He was worried, obviously, but he didn't ask too many questions when it was clear Mom didn't want to answer. When he offered to come, she firmly declined, saying that she didn't want Petunia to be surprised by another guest, and plus, airplane tickets were expensive enough. Considerate as always. Paul doubtfully agreed, knowing that she could take care of herself.

I was apprehensive about the plane, but I had already complained quite a few time and were each turned down with a firm no. I must come to England to meet my other relatives. Petunia even had a son around my age! If he was anything like his mother, I doubted we would get along. Just close my eyes, grip the seats, and pray to Zeus. I had done him more than enough favors.

It worked. I got there shaken but in one piece. Glancing at Mom, she was slightly pale at the thought of our relatives picking us up. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. It was just going to be a mortal vacation after all. A break from demigod life.

If only.

 **So, the second chapter is out. Thanks to everyone that looked at, followed, or favorited- it's my first time, so everything is appreciated. Later in the story I might get in a Petunia pov or Harry pov.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley pov

Mum had a cousin.

Well, I knew that much. But whenever I thought of her side of the family, I thought of Harry and wizards. And nothing more. The only relative that I knew of was Aunt Marge. Then again, there were probably more- I just didn't bother to pay attention unless they would bribe me with money of something. Boy, had I been a brat.

I guess I had started to change for the better after the Dementor attack. Harry wasn't a freak, and I was nothing more than a bully. Somewhere, deep inside, I knew this. But I didn't want to. So I buried those feelings, covered them with mounds of sneering and gloating and beating people up. Piers and Malcolm didn't notice a change, why would they? To them, I was just a mindless leader, a way to get power and strength. We never really cared for each other much.

The truth was, I envied Harry. Envied him for his wit, his agile frame. His magic, his confidence, his power and fame, his loyalty, and determination, his selflessness, his heroism. It all seemed so unreal to me. He was like one of my epic video game characters. And so, when he was leaving to lead a war that he could very well die in, I decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt to take baby steps and be like him in the slightest.

I told him he wasn't a waste of space.

It wasn't anything major, from anyone else's point of view- it definitely wasn't enough for Hestia- but for me, I almost couldn't hide my bursting, albeit hesitant, pride.

At the Cottage (the safehouse that Dedalus and Hestia took us to), Mum and Dad were worried but proud. _How moral of a son we have raised!_ they cheered every day.

And it was terrible.

Because here my parents were, applauding me for giving someone that I had bullied my whole life a cup of tea and telling him he wasn't a waste of space, while their nephew was out on some quest, breaking into banks (yes, we read the papers) and stealing dragons for the good of the entire wizarding world. Worse, Hestia and Dedalus were watching me disapprovingly, thinking that I drank in the congratulations with pride. They were pretty cool people, and even they hated me.

Made me wonder what type of people Mum and Dad were- what type of person I was. A bad one, I knew. That's what made me raise my head up from dinner one evening to say, politely, that her cooking was excellent (I wasn't lying- it was much better than Mum's). Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you mocking me?" Hestia had asked suspiciously. And at that moment, I wanted to rip every single hair of my head, make me suffer. I had made a person so apprehensive of me that they thought I was incapable of giving a compliment.

"No," I had replied quietly. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem so." She just gave me an odd look and then, when everyone was done gaping, gave me a small, fleeting smile.

My hopes raised considerably, not caring that it had vanished as if it was not there a moment later. Taking it as a good sign, I was forging onto plan Dudley 2.0.

It was working. I started asking the wizards questions about their world- I shouldn't be envious if I only knew the little information I did- and was astounded by the amazingness of it. Quidditch was way better than football. I learned about different subjects, even though I couldn't perform them. The wizarding world wasn't a freak's world- it was one of wonder.

I learned more about Harry and Voldemort. And after hearing stories about him, I appreciated him even more. How could he possibly be related to me? I still wonder. And based on those tales, I bet that no one even knew the full extent of the things he did.

Hestia and Dedalus excepted me. They said I changed, I was starting to live to my full potential. And I was. Getting more in shape, less lolling around, more working, more learning. Mum and Dad were horrified, of course. But I paid them no mind. I acted politely to them as if they were just close aunts and uncles. They adapted to the new me. Starting to spoil me less. I hardly asked for me things, anyway, but when I did, they still complied as quickly as possible. But they were almost scared of the new me. Where had their old, "big-boned" son gone? It was all no thanks to those good-for-nothing wizards, anyway.

When I heard that the house on Privet Drive was raided by Death Eaters, I didn't really care. I knew that it could probably be repaired with a few quick _reparos_ , I didn't get Hestia and Dedalus to do it. We all knew that it brought nothing but old memories that I was unwilling to revisit.

Now, after I had gotten into a fairly good college and was stable enough on my own, my parents were calling me to a family gathering at the Cottage. And Harry was invited. Sally, I think our new aunt's name was, had a son our age as well.

A fresh start. A new life. A new family. That's what this was to me. I was going to show Harry that I was better, admit that I had been an idiot. And try to make friends with the Percy guy from America that was coming over, if he wasn't a jerk like I used to be. Tomorrow was the day for new impressions.

* * *

I woke up to the ring of my alarm after a good night's sleep. Putting on a collared shirt and a nice pair of jeans, I thought of only one word:

 _Restart._

I got to the cottage just on time. Petunia and Vernon were already there, of course, and answered the door immediately. They greeted me awkwardly, and Mum didn't know if she should coddle me or not. I inwardly snorted. She was pretty boastful of me on the TV a few days ago. Dad just patted me heavily on the shoulder and gruffly said, "Good to have you back, son." Whatever that meant. We all sat down and Mum started to make some tea.

The doorbell rang.

Petunia rushed to open it- maybe she thought it would be her long lost relative.

A man with a shock of messy black hair, shockingly bright emerald green eyes that were a strange mix of shyness and confidence, and round-framed glasses stood at the door.

Harry Potter. The man who had almost become a hero, a figment of my imagination, these past few days.

He was noticeably taller than before. His once too-skinny frame was still lanky, but now a little more muscular. The Boy Who Lived Twice, as they now called him, gave the Dursleys a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Dursley. And Dudley, hi."

I felt overwhelmed, almost. Part of me said that this legend couldn't have possibly said my name, me, a mere muggle! I definitely hadn't lived with him for all of my childhood.

"Hi, Harry." Somehow, I managed to string two words together without stuttering. With that, I drew myself up a little more. "Come in," I invited, "This is Cottage. The safe house that we stayed in while you were... you know." I spoke quickly before I lost my nerve.

He just smiled and looked around the house. "It's nice here," he commented. "Hestia and Dedalus put some work into it." He glanced at us with a hint of accusation, as if asking if we helped. I pushed down my slight regret and offense. He hadn't seen me. He hadn't me the new me. I would show him, though.

"Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Mum is making tea. If I could talk to you in private..."

Harry blinked. He hadn't expected that. "Okay. Thanks. Of course, I'll talk to you."

Mum spared us one last fearful look and left the room. Dad opened his mouth to threaten Harry, then looked at his back pocket, where his wand was and decided against it and followed.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Harry seemed a little warmer to me than either of my parents, which brought me comfort. Maybe he remembered the last semi-kind gesture I made for him before our departure. It would certainly help me.

I gulped, "I wanted to apologize. I've been a terrible person and you deserved none of my hate or abuse. My parents should, too, but I don't think they'd be too willing."

Harry just gaped at me like a fish as I continued, "I really sorry, and I got to know the wizarding world more from Hestia and Dedalus. I don't want to follow the path my mum and dad have set for me. I don't want to be bitter and hated like them. I want to be more selfless, more friendly, more, well, like _you._ And I'm working on it. Right now, in fact."

We were silent for a few moments and my heart raced. All those words had just tumbled out of me- they were pretty eloquent, for my standards. Was it all a waste? Did he think I was lying? Was I not worthy of forgiveness? I wouldn't blame him.

"Wow... Thanks, Dudley. I thought it was a little out of character for you to- you know- sorry. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. There isn't a need to apologize to _me_."

My eyes widened and I grinned. "Friends, then? Not like, best buddies, but..."

He nodded in confirmation. "Friends."

 **Yay, another chapter posted. Dudley redemption. I don't believe in when people say stuff like, oh yeah, after the dementors and after DH he was perfect and flawless. I think it was more of an inner battle for a while. Harry and him wouldn't automatically hit off, either, since they used to despise each other. It would just be sort of like an agreement to be at peace. They meet Percy in the next chapter! Tell me if I should do Percy pov or Harry pov.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

Harry had been anticipating quite a few situations when he found out that he was being invited to a family reunion. What if this aunt was just as terrible as the last? What if he lost control of his magic? Worse, what if they found out? Mad-Eye and Auror training taught him that anything was possible, and to expect everything.

He failed to consider Dudley apologizing.

It wasn't a half-hearted attempt to preserve some of his dignity, either. Dudley Dursley, for the first time in his life, has apologized to him, a _freak,_ and genuinely meant it. That wasn't something to be taken lightly. Dudley may not be Ron, but he didn't deserve to be brought up by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley, who could hardly be considered parents. Perhaps it all really was faulty upbringing, and he actually took more after Harry's mother, Lily, who everyone had confirmed a kind person. Maybe it had something to do with the Dementors.

He contemplated this while sipping his tea, trying to decipher what Dudley could possibly had heard that night when the doorbell rang. He jolted out of his seat and whipped out his wand on instinct. Then, seeing Dudley's alarmed face at his sudden movement and hearing Aunt Petunia's false, high-pitched laugh that hid a note a wariness, he sat back down and blushed. This had been happening quite a few times over the past few months. Everyone was still alert and anxious after the recent war, but Harry was one of the worst. At every small movement, he tensed moved into a defensive position. This was looked upon approvingly in Auror training and was further reinforced when people starting making a game out of it to get him to stop blaming himself for tolls the war took on everyone. Ginny would sneak up behind him and jump out from behind the couch, Ron would blast him with fizzing whizbee (once it even got a chuckle out of George. Hermione and Molly looked upon the whole thing with an aloof objection, thinking Harry still a little delicate to be dealing with that sort of nonsense, but when they realized it actually pleased him in an odd, comforting way, they grudgingly accepted that it was a better method of internal healing than their soothing words and cautious tones (though they undoubtedly helped).

Harry and Dudley both snuck a glace at each other, then realized the other was looking and decided to cover things up with a fleeting, nervous smile. Harry sensed that Dudley, too, was unsure of meeting their new family, and it relieved him that he wasn't the only one. They made their way to the door together past Petunia and Vernon and greeted their long lost Aunt (second Aunt? Third? Harry wasn't exactly sure) and cousin.

The woman had brown hair and soft, kind eyes that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley's stern motherly look, but at the same time, Remus's steady, pleasant gaze that made you a hundred times warmer and wants to break out beaming, because he was there. Harry felt a sharp pang in his chest that echoed and drove into him like a thousand crucios and a small drop of water forming in his eyes that he brushed off casually. The woman, as if sensing his pain, tentatively reached out a hand and smiled at him. _Definitely Mrs. Weasley_ , Harry thought. He had more than a little experience of judging character, and this woman, he knew already, was a good person. She turned to Aunt Petunia and the air seemed to drop 20 degrees.

"Hello, Petunia. Long time no see. I wish Lily were here to see us- if only you could have said a little earlier." Her tone was civil enough, but there was a menacing undertone. Clearly, Petunia wasn't her favorite sister. Harry thought this with smug satisfaction. Uncle Vernon introduced himself with his usual superior expression.

A boy stood tall next to the woman. From a certain angle, Harry considered, the two young men might look fairly similar. They both shared the same shock of messy, raven black hair, and bright green eyes- though at second glance, you could easily differ the boy's sea green from Harry's bright emerald orbs. Apart from that, their facial features were completely different, and Harry was much skinnier and less muscular in build. He had an easygoing, and friendly manner about him, quite like Ron. Also similar to his friend, the boy's eyes shone of determination, loyalty, and- to Harry's surprise- a deep sadness. He had gone through some traumatizing experiences for sure.

The boy spoke first. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." He held out a hand and smiled lightly. "Nice to meet you."

Harry resisted the urge to laugh out loud. This Percy already seemed everything that the Weasley wasn't. He took his hand, surprised at the firm grip (he had heard Americans were lousy with handshakes). "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Pleasure."

Percy swept an analytical gaze on Harry. He seemed to be calculating the latter similarly to how Harry had. Then Percy nodded. "We're cousins, right? Your Petunia's son?"

Dudley stepped up nervously and shook his head. "Actually, I am. Dudley Dursley." Then, with a furtive look behind him, "Just saying, my parents can be arses sometimes."

"Haven't you got that right." Harry murmured under his breath. Percy heard him and simply laughed and raised an eyebrow. "I've gotten a pretty clear message of that so far."

Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and the woman, who turned out to be Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, chose that moment to have us all make formal introductions. Harry could still sense the tension between them.

"Well," Petunia giggled in her false, shrilly way, "I have tea! Harry and Dudley were just catching up in the other room. We could all sit there and enjoy some dinner, now. There's fruit cake for dessert!"

"Fruit cake?" Percy asked. Everyone turned their attention toward him, and he shrugged. "I've never really tried it. Worse come to worse, Mom can always make some of her famous blue chocolate chip cookies." _Blue chocolate chip cookies?_ Americans were weird. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon exchanging looks. _How disrespectful,_ it seemed to say, _boys these days. No manners._ As if they were one to talk, Harry thought wryly as Uncle Vernon belched at the sight of the steak.

There was an awkward silence as the only sound was forks and knives clattering. What a family. It was as different as possible from the boisterous, jubilant dinners Harry shared with the Weasleys and the Order. Percy finally broke the discomfort.

"So," he said conversationally, "What do you guys for a living?" Harry bit down his lip to hold back a groan. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon started droning on and on about drills.

Percy winced around ten minutes later and turned to Harry. "What about you? You and Dudley," he added.

Harry looked up from his food, thought for a while, and just settled with, "I'm a police officer of sorts. Still training. Dudley is a boxer. A good one, at that. You and your mum?" The other boy looked at him for a long while, and then said, "All right."

They started conversing more about school, and Harry had to fib his way through half of the questions. When he got to the subject of Ginny, though, he almost broke into a wide grin.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend. She's a fiery redhead. Annabeth sounds like a friend of mine." At this, the Dursleys were startled. They didn't know that Harry was dating anyone. Dudley shot him a curious look.

"Maybe they could meet one day."

"Yeah, maybe." But he highly doubted this.

Mrs. Jackson, who was as good-natured as her son, joked around about Percy's baby stories. Petunia and Vernon, of course, started raving about Dudley.

"How cute of a baby he was! Intelligent, too. Good babies grow into good men."

"Yes, I'm sure they do." Mrs. Jackson and Percy looked amused.

Then she zeroed in on Harry. "So, what about you? What was Harry like when he was young?"

Aunt Petunia hand moved to cover her mouth, and Uncle Vernon nearly choked on his steak. "The boy? Young? Not much to boast about." Harry vigorously nodded in agreement. He wasn't in the mood to get into the topic of his childhood, though he knew Percy's was as bad. His father had left before he was born, and his stepfather abused him.

But Sally was unrelenting. "Nothing to boast about? Oh, I'm sure that's not true. I remember Lily was talented in school, wasn't she?" The Dursleys froze, Dudley sending a cautious look at Harry's direction. Percy looked confused.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I, um... as a baby I..."

"You wouldn't remember, of course. But your eyes are Lily's exactly. Don't you have some pictures?"

"I... don't have any with me at the moment."

Sally's eyes narrowed, but it was gone so quickly that if Harry hadn't been surviving for years just by looking at tiny details, he wouldn't have noticed it. "Oh. I see."

Percy cleared his throat and decided to join the conversation again. "Well, if you don't mind me asking... how did your parents... you know. And did it have anything to do with the destruction of the house?" In contrast to his calm, confident air before, he seemed a little flustered. Everyone was. Aunt Petunia had been purposefully weaving around this subject for a while now.

"They were murdered. And..." he considered lying but decided against it. All hell wouldn't break loose if he told some Muggles a tiny portion. "Yes, by the same people that were doing all the murders. But they're gone now. For good."

Sally and her son exchanged an unconvinced look. "Well, if you say so."

"I do."

 **So yay, another chapter out. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and/or followed and all that stuff.**

 **Hermionechase16: For the power thing, it just might be a little OOC. Harry doesn't really like attention or showing off. Maybe a little later something will come and they'll be forced to? I dunno. I'll try for longer chapters- and I'll sort of have a crazy update schedule, but yeah. Thanks.**

 **Guest (chapter 2): This is after the HoO, therefore Percy will have earned a little bit of leniency with Zeus. Maybe I can go back and make some edits so the plane will be extra turbulent, but Zeus wouldn't Olympus's hero.**

 **If I have any grammar issues or repetition and stuff like that, tell me. I use Grammarly, but that fails sometimes.**


End file.
